Demeter's Child: Journal of a Half-Blood Muggle-born
by Goddess97
Summary: Elizabeth King has never known the meaning of the word "normal". Born into a family of Muggles in Montana, Liz faces monsters, Hunters of Artemis, Dark Wizards, stripped of their power by Hecate, and the legends of Hogwarts and Camp Half-Blood. Diary form. Title should be explanation enough. It's a true story, but really depends on the reader's view.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first crossover of this kind, but I'll have more, of this same. Just not in Diary- form, but all the same characters. And it'll be in greater detail. This is just a small diary entry thing that I have going on. And, if you talk to the right people, they'll tell you that all I've written down is true. And it is.**

**~Elizabeth King**

**Daughter of Demeter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. Those belong to RR & JKR all the way. :)**

* * *

29 January

_Hello. I am Elizabeth King, a demigod daughter of Demeter, the Greek goddess of the harvest. I am going to be in so much trouble for putting this out on the internet. But, one of my demigod friends, a daughter of Hecate, told me that whatever I write about my life on here will be invisible to monsters and thought of as rubbish by regular mortals. I guess mortals who can see through the Mist can see this for what it really is. _

_I'm not just a demigod. I'm not a year-rounder at Camp. I'm also attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yeah, I know, Hogwarts has internet connection. Yes, I am a witch-in-training._

_I have been in four different Elementary schools. Four! I'm just glad that Hogwarts has those extra protections on it. If not, I'd probably be dead right now. A million times over._

_Now, about my personal life: I have an adopted brother, a minor godling son of Ares and Juno, stripped of his immortality; two half-brothers, both Muggles and mortal, and two half- sisters, same. The oldest of my younger half-brother scoffs at the idea that the gods are real. He doesn't believe that Demeter is my mother. I started to doubt their existence myself, but just for a few days. Not even my DAD will admit it._

_I'm sorry. I don't mean to rant about my family. This… it's new for me. Chiron suggested I write- _type_- down my everyday thoughts while I'm at Hogwarts. It's hard to keep my powers in check. Just last week, I accidentally made it snow in the Great Hall during dinner._

_~Elizabeth Anne King_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

** This is my first crossover of this kind, but I'll have more, of this same. Just not in Diary- form, but all the same characters. And it'll be in greater detail. This is just a small diary entry thing that I have going on. And, if you talk to the right people, they'll tell you that all I've written down is true. And it is.**

**~Elizabeth King**

**Daughter of Demeter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. Those belong to RR & JKR all the way. :)**

* * *

1 February

_Sorry I didn't write yesterday. Or the day before that. Letters from home came, and Isobel, my stepmother, said she wanted me back in Montana, back to S.A.W. (Salem Academy for Witches {Women for the mortals}). I don't know if I want to go back to the Academy, but it is closer to home…_

_I think I forgot to mention this, but I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts. I started here in September. I was surprised when Professor McGonagall actually allowed me in. I mean, yeah I'm a witch, but…after three years at an American school? Dad must've been just about ready to explode with pride, when an owl arrived last June._

_So, yeah, I'm a witch, and a half-blood. Daughter of Demeter, and already blessed by so many of the gods and then Hecate decided up and give me the gift of magic._

_Sorry if I'm rambling on, it's already 2 February. I think I'll still label this as 1 February, because that's when I started it._

_So, I've been searching online, and I found a wizarding school in Texas! I have several friends there, so it would be great! Except…they're mortal…I think Salem Witch's Institute in MA would be better, because it's closer to Camp._

_All for now,_

_~Elizabeth Anne King_

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Ahem. I'd like to announce that we've reached over 30 views! **_

_**This is my first crossover of this kind, but I'll have more, of this same. Just not in Diary- form, but all the same characters. And it'll be in greater detail. This is just a small diary entry thing that I have going on. And, if you talk to the right people, they'll tell you that all I've written down is true. And it is.**_

_**~Elizabeth King**_

_**Daughter of Demeter**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. Those belong to RR & JKR all the way. :)**_

* * *

3 February

_Hello there. In case you haven't noticed yet, I am very disappointed in my father. HE LIED TO ME! Dad said he wasn't a wizard, but Professor Flitwick told me yesterday that he taught my dad! I'm not even going to Montana this summer. No, I'll go to Camp Half-Blood instead. I mean, I already have everything packed into my trunk (I used the spell that makes it bigger on the inside), so I think I'll just ask one of the teachers to apparate me to Half-Blood Hill. I'll send an Iris Message to Chiron first, so he'll at least be expecting me._

_**Why am I even writing about this right now? I still have several months.**_

_So, today I received an owl from a friend at Salem Academy. She said that she wasn't able to concentrate on her studies lately, with me gone. I guess I should ask Mom to send her some cereal. The kind with granola and yogurt clusters. Yeah, Sophie would like that. *sigh* The dorms are a little empty, since practically everyone's at Hogsmead. Why am I not? Well…I promised a fellow half-blood I'd send her an owl._

_Sorry, Bianca, but I guess this would have to suffice:_

**Bianca,**

**I can't wait for Easter holidays! I'm going back to Camp Half-Blood, and not even stopping in Montana. Hope you find a local wizarding school. How are you these days? Still no luck with figuring out your godly parent? Yeah, it was tough for me as well. I mean, since I was sorted into Ravenclaw, I thought for the longest time that I was a daughter of Athena. Then, because I loved just floating in the pool (at home; Hogwarts doesn't have one), I thought that maybe Poseidon was my father. **

**Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Maybe it is Ares, or Athena. Hades as well. I'm sorry I can't help you more. Well, at least Sage was claimed, right? Hermes. That makes her my 1st cousin, once removed. I'll just call her cousin.**

**I was thinking…do you want me to come pick you up when school ends, so we can go to Camp together? I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't mind. She might even consider letting you come to Hogwarts next year!**

**See you soon, hopefully,**

**Elizabeth Anne King**

_I really do hope she gets claimed soon. She's been really upset about it for a while. I think it's because she's thirteen, and after Percy made the gods promise to claim their children before sixteen…I guess it's really gotten under her skin. I mean, I was only claimed about a week ago, more than a month after my fifteenth birthday._

_All for now,_

_Elizabeth Anne King_

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, peoples, here's some basic math I'm sure y'all would (and should) understand: **

**R= reviews**

**a: basically means any POSITIVE number**

**E= Elizabeth (me)**

**:D= happy**

**So, with those variables, we get this:**

**(a)r= :D(E)**

* * *

**Comprende? Understand? ... I'll be waiting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We got to 74 views! Thank you, to all of you readers! And remember: REVIEW! It'll help get me through my long days this week. :) I love reviews!**

* * *

_4 February_

I can't concentrate. I just can't wait for summer to come, so I can get back to Camp. I mean, I miss my half-siblings. And Leo. Leo Valdez. The morning after I got back to Camp, last year, I had spotted a new face in the Hephaestus group. He had Hispanic features, and his hands were always moving. We compared camp schedules, and our first class together was lava rock wall climbing. I laughed so much that day I think I almost died.

Gods of Olympus. Is Leo even alive? Does he even remember me? I mean, the last time I saw him, it was my last day at Camp for summer break, and we…oh gods…Leo told me about the prophecy, how he was supposed to be one the seven. Gods, Leo, I love you. There, I said it, for everyone to see. LEO VALDEZ I LOVE YOU! I hope you get to read this, Leo. To let you know that I really meant when I said I would do anything to keep you.

Holy Hephaestus, I think I'm going crazy. I'm not even sure if he _has _internet connection on the _Argo II_. Or if he even goes on to FanFiction. For my sanity's sake, I hope so. Else I'd just be typing down what I would say to Leo if he were here.

So. Camp. Yeah. I want to go back, and help my friends prepare for war, in case the meeting with the Romans doesn't go well. I guess I'll just have to IM Chiron when I think it's the right time. Which would be now, except that I have to finish this entry first. I really want to go back to Camp Half-Blood. I feel safe there. Safer than at Hogwarts.

Well, this is all I can really talk about. All for now,

**Elizabeth Anne King**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is my first crossover of this kind, but I'll have more, of this same. Just not in Diary- form, but all the same characters. And it'll be in greater detail. This is just a small diary entry thing that I have going on. And, if you talk to the right people, they'll tell you that all I've written down is true. And it is.**

**~Elizabeth King**

**Daughter of Demeter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. Those belong to RR & JKR all the way. :)**

* * *

7 February

I can't concentrate. I just can't wait for summer to come, so I can get back to Camp. I mean, I miss my half-siblings. And Leo. Leo Valdez. The morning after I got back to Camp, last year, I had spotted a new face in the Hephaestus group. He had Hispanic features, and his hands were always moving. We compared camp schedules, and our first class together was lava rock wall climbing. I laughed so much that day I think I almost died.

Gods of Olympus. Is Leo even alive? Does he even remember me? I mean, the last time I saw him, it was my last day at Camp for summer break, and we…oh gods…Leo told me about the prophecy, how he was supposed to be one the seven. Gods, Leo, I love you. There, I said it, for everyone to see. LEO VALDEZ I LOVE YOU! I hope you get to read this, Leo. To let you know that I really meant when I said I would do anything to keep you.

Holy Hephaestus, I think I'm going crazy. I'm not even sure if he _has _internet connection on the _Argo II_. Or if he even goes on to FanFiction. For my sanity's sake, I hope so. Else I'd just be typing down what I would say to Leo if he were here.

So. Camp. Yeah. I want to go back, and help my friends prepare for war, in case the meeting with the Romans doesn't go well. I guess I'll just have to IM Chiron when I think it's the right time. Which would be now, except that I have to finish this entry first. I really want to go back to Camp Half-Blood. I feel safe there. Safer than at Hogwarts.

Well, this is all I can really talk about. All for now,

Elizabeth Anne King


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! :D Sorry this is late. I've been very busy lately.**

* * *

****March 31, 2013****

Hi. So, yeah, sorry for not…uh….writing in a while. School's been…ah….busy, you might say. Yeah…I got out Friday, which was nice. But it meant that I had to go on a "mandatory" family trip. It was okay, I guess. Rainy, cold, and windy, but okay.

Speaking of family trips…I'm going to Germany for a week or two, and then France the week after Spring Break. Long trip…and the worst part: NO INTERNET! D: I'm not gonna survive. I mean, I won't be able to update, but I can still write.

Swish-and-flicker, I really wish Apollo would stop sending me those dreams. But they're really eye-opening. I just wish he'd give me a break, sometimes. I mean, not that I want them to stop coming, but I just want to have a normal life, if my life could ever be normal. Even away from school, I don't get along with me half-siblings. It's like my younger sister can't stand me.

I think…I think I'm getting my reality mixed up with the dream-visions Apollo is sending me. They're just so real….

I have to focus. Really. I can't keep babbling about stuff that no one's gonna really care about.

* * *

So, if anyone's actually read "Love, War, and Egyptian Magic", I think I'm gonna have the next couple of chapters up soon! :D yeah, Michelle's gonna really be excited, because "her" Freddie is back!

And I think I'm gonna have that Hogwarts story up soon. Maybe not for a while, though. I mean, I still have tons to write…yeah, maybe today, I think. Or sometime next week, before we leave on our trip.

Yeah, I know I'm crazy, for writing so many stories at one time. But it's how I've always worked. I like to multitask, and sometimes it gets to the extreme. But I try to control it, and it works…..sometimes.

* * *

XD

* * *

I'm crazy. I know it, and I love it. My friends love it too. That's what makes me ME! :D If I wasn't crazy, I wouldn't be who I am, right? I know, I'm sidetracking. But, it's better that complaining about my life, right? Yeah, it's a lot better.

It lifts some weight, to talk to people and to write down my feelings, though. And…I guess this is why I'm doing this. To help myself feel better.

Well, sorry for rambling. XD Until next time,

_Elizabeth Anne King_

* * *

**A/N: :D Sorry for this being late. Yeah, sorry for the constant subject change in there. XD **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**April 7, 2012**

Hey! Wow, I can't believe this is my 7th journal entry…though I haven't been posting as much as I would have liked to. Oh well. I'll try to "journal" more often; maybe once, twice, or three times a week.

And wow….my PJO ship stories? That's the second most popular story I have! *sniff* You guys are all awesome. Although some reviews for my hard work would be nice. ;)

Yeah, so I'm going to Germany on Tuesday. Eight hour car trip, with five other siblings and NO A/C. Yeah. Life sucks. Then France for a week. Guess what that means! :D NO INTERNET! :( Yeah. SO much fun. Not even Paris, or something. I'd rather go to Spain…I guess that's a trip for another time.

So, I guess that if you've been reading the latest chapters of some of my stories, there are three people talking. "Me", "Nicole", and "Elizabeth". Yeah, those are the three "aspects" of me! :D Elizabeth Princeton, Elizabeth King, and Nicole King.

XD Ahh, it's fun writing like that.

Yeah, so it's like…*squints* :O 1:43 A.M. ?! Wow, I'm a crazy person…..but I have to update, right?! Right….

And I guess you guys also saw the update on my profile, talking about my brother's new story? Yeah, he has an account now. XP He told me the password, but I don't remember what it is…XD Yup, that's me!

And he's planning on making it FIVE BOOKS. 600 pages. EACH. More or less, anyways. It's…a PJO zombie apocalyptic. Yeah, I have crazy siblings.

Speaking of crazy...

* * *

**Elizabeth**: HELLO! :D

**Nicole**: HI THERE! :D

**Me**: Guys, what're you doing here?!

**Elizabeth**: Where's that Ronzabeth you promised me?!

**Me**: I haven't gotten to it yet!

**Nicole**: And have you updated _my _story yet?

**Me**: What's yours?

**Nicole**: :O Kamercole! Or Nicron…Kamicole? Nicon?

**Me**: _Ohhhhhh. _Nicron sounds good. Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it. Now GET. OUT.

**Elizabeth**: We can't! :D We're part of you, remember?

* * *

Nyeh. That's over, _finally. _Sorry you had to put up with my subconscious taking over. Bad planning on my part. Well, I think this has gone on long enough. I have to go quickly, before they take over again!

All for now,

_Nicole Elizabeth King_

_Elizabeth Nicole Princeton_

**Elizabeth Anne King**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! :D Yeah, I know, I'm late. But I promise this is going to be a really long one.**

* * *

**May 12, 2013**

So, I'm still alive. Mostly. I don't know…

Maybe I shouldn't have posted that one comment about Leo on my profile. My boys wouldn't be fighting over who I'm really with if I didn't. But they don't have to be such jerks to each other. I mean, they're all awesome, wonderful, magnificent people! Why can't they see that I love them all?

*sigh*

Off that topic, I can't believe I completely forgot all about this! And, I know, I haven't been very good about updating everything. Sorry that I've been spending so much time on my PJO ships, but they're just so cute! And everyone loves them. :3

Away from that, the school year is almost over! :D June 13 or 14, I think is the last day. But I'll have to send in my laptop before then, because it isn't mine. And I can't keep everything on it because they completely wipe the memory. So I have to make sure I have all of my stuff saved somewhere I can reach from another computer….

Well, I still can't believe how amazing this is. I bet you guys are wondering what I'm even talking about. :) Well, it's just that I never thought I'd actually write PJO Fanfics for everyone to see. I thought all my ideas would be for me and my special group of friends. I guess not. But this is even better, because you guys are so supportive, and…FanFiction is a great way to run away to. I can get lost in all these amazing stories, and not care how "late" I stay up. :')

Okay. Stop all the mushiness, Liz. Back to the exciting stuff. Like, did I tell you how I got detention for the first time at Hogwarts?! :D Oh, it was so worth it! *gasp* I didn't tell you, did I? Oh, well, I certainly must!

Well, apparently a certain someone *cough cough* had sneaked in some Mimbulus Mimbletonia -like, 50 plants- and set them up around the breakfast tables. So, when people poke 'em, a lot of the icky stuff burst out all over the Great Hall. That happened way back in March. I had detention for a month, every Saturday. But it was DEFINITELY worth it!

That's all for now, I guess…

_Elizabeth Anne King_

* * *

**Nicole: I think you've had too much exposure to the art of pranking.**

**Elizabeth: I'm sure hanging around with Sage isn't that bad, Nicole. She seems like a really nice girl.**

**Me: And she is. She had a sad childhood, that's for sure. Losing Fred…that was really hard on her. She knew all her life.**

**Nicole: Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize…**

**Me: That's okay, Nicole. :') I haven't talked to her in a while, though…it's been months.**

**Elizabeth: I'm sure she'll turn up soon. She's probably just too busy with school and whatnot.**

**Me: Yeah…**


	9. Chapter 9

**May 20**

Hi! Yeah, I know, I'm late. But I have good reason to be! Like…um…

Nicole: *whispering* You were in Germany over the weekend.

Oh yeah! I was in Germany over the weekend, and on Friday. And my parents were "dragging" me and my siblings around Garmisch. It was really annoying, because I couldn't update FanFiction or check my Facebook very often. But now I'm here! Not for long, though…why? Because soon (I don't know when, exactly) the school is gonna take back the computer I got during the year and wipe the hard drive. So I really need an external hard drive so I can get everything from FF on there so I can keep it all.

Away from that sad topic, I…I think I….I think I'm going to "ask out" the guy I like over the summer. I _think_. I'll have to dwell on that a little while longer.

So, I think I'll be able to post chapter two of my Pothena story this week! If I'm lucky, that is…I may have an unlucky week. You'll never know…

I think that's all for now.

**_Elizabeth Anne King_**


	10. Chapter 10: Sorry

**A/N: Hey guys. I know y'all like this, but...I can't continue this journal anymore. It isn't working. I tried to vent my feelings by writing it, but it doesn't work. I could keep it up, and not delete it, if people still want to read it. But the thing is...my family isn't very supportive right now. They were just going along to make happy. Humoring me. They thought it was a silly phase I'm going through. So...I'm stopping it, for now.**

**And...I guess this counts as a chapter, since I'm still venting. But...from now on, this 'story' is on hiatus.**

**Ciao for now,**

**ELIZABETH KING**


End file.
